


Porcupine Paradox

by Putmebackinthefridge



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dont you just wanna go apeshit, F/M, Haven't even finished writing the outline but fuck it akechi time, How do tag on ao3, It takes me forevor to find motivation to write dhdhdjd my bad y'all, Kichijoji jazz club, My akeshu heart has not forgiven me for this but I need to get this idea off me chest, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Reader is a persona user later on, Slow Burn, Tired of being nice, he's not real I DONT CARE THAT HES A MURDERER, horny crimes, lol, maybe ooc still new here, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putmebackinthefridge/pseuds/Putmebackinthefridge
Summary: When you meet the famous prince detective one night, you think it'd be a long time before you ever saw him again, unless it was on TV. So it was quite a surprise when he ended up arresting you the very next day.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Case 1, File 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much in like half a year ever since wattpad sent me to superhell so here I am. Have the PHATTEST crush on akechi but if I end up writing him weirdly my bad, first time writing him lol. Hopefully I can finish this fic since I'm all excited about it lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time publishing on ao3 plz go easy on me jggfdg.......  
> Oh and I had a song in mind for each chapter. For this one it was Fly Me To The Moon. Not really important but I imagine it playing in the background. For the vibes yaknow.

DESPITE THE FREEZING cold the occasional rain this April would cause you most times on your way traveling anywhere, really, you found yourself grateful for it as well.

It might've been because of how it influences the jazz club's atmosphere, giving the usually always calming place anyway a dip of serenity. Behind the music the band was playing were traces of the thumps of rain tapping outside.

In your silent appreciation, you found yourself humming to the beat of the song without meaning to. The band far overlapped your own humming, so you didn't think much of it, until you heard a quiet humming beside you that synced up perfectly with your.

Surprised, you glanced over to the person seated next to you at the counter, who mirrored your surprise when he noticed you.

"Ah-Sorry, I just went along with it by accident," he smiled sweetly, brunette with a reddish gleam in his brown eyes.

 _Pretty_. "No… Ah, it's not an issue," you responded awkwardly, trying to give a reassuring smile as well. The result was just the corners of your mouth twitching and you giving a small shake of your head.

"I'm glad then," the person gave a closed eyed smile. He had an innocent sort of aura to him, although that only felt like half of it. He seemed to maybe be around your age, but came off as much more, what was the word? Profesional, maybe? Or more well kept in comparison to yourself?

You stiffened against the counter you were leaning on near the back of the jazz club, turning away from him slightly. It was already around nine, but you felt compelled to stay around. Certainly not for the stranger beside you, who made you uncomfortable to some degree.

Ah, now you're the one being kind of creepy, you realized. You turned to the person behind the counter and waited for him to notice you.

"Eh-Can I get a, um, (drink)?" you half murmured.

"What was that, little missy?" the bartender said.

Your face burned and you looked down. "(Drink), please?" you said, a bit more firm.

"Oh, yes, coming right up!" the bartender nodded, before heading off to get your order ready.

Maybe you should get going after all. You pulled your jacket closer to you, an unconscious attempt at comforting yourself, as you waited for that drink. You wouldn't call yourself shy, or timid, but you were so reluctant to interact with other people that your efforts to do so, more often than not, would be pretty half assed on your part.

But that's why you're here in Kichijoji, isn't it? You furrowed your eyebrows slightly.

"Your voice is so quiet," someone spoke up, and you recognized it as that boy from a few minutes ago. "Are you shy, perhaps?"

Why is he talking to you? "Er… No, not really."

"That so?" he blinked. "You're unusually soft spoken then."

"So are you," you retorted passively, calling him out on his polite and proper tone. For a moment you worried he'd take it as an insult and almost panicked.

"Am I really?" he tilted his head, adjusting his tie. "I suppose I should take that as a compliment then. Thank you."

"You sure are polite," you said. "How old are you?"

"Hm? I'm seventeen, why?" he asked. "I thought that was a good thing?"

Seventeen, huh? That made you his senior by a year. It was more accurate to say probably by a few months or so.

"What was that?" he said all of a sudden.

You forgot to respond. "Oh, I dunno... You just seemed really mature. I was just curious," you shrugged, feeling like an idiot for simultaneously wanting to keep a conversation and now wanting to end it as you turned away from him.

"Hmm…" The boy hummed, bringing a gloved hand under his chin.

After what felt like hours of anticipation, the bartender came and handed you a glass. "Here's your (drink)."

"Thanks…" Stiff, you slid it over to yourself and sipped it from the straw.

The song the jazz band played came to an end before you realized, and you jumped when large amounts of the audience clapped alarming. You heard the boy next to you chuckle a little, covering his mouth.

 _Asshole_. You frowned in embarrassment.

Your phone vibrated in your pocket at that moment, prompting you to check it. As the band began to settle for the next song, your chest sunk, heavy with anxiety as you looked at your two new messages.

  
  


**9:21 PM**

Unknown Number: Can we talk?

Unknown Number: Are you free right now?

It was him. It had to be him. Why wouldn't he leave you alone already?

You clutched the device and stuffed it in your jacket, swallowing as you immediately made the decision to leave back to your apartment, not even bothering to finish your drink.

"Are you alright?" the polite boy asked you, probably because of how you almost tripped over yourself with how frantic you became in that moment.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please excuse me," you nodded, not looking back to him in your hurry. In avoiding him, you missed the frown that crossed his face.

You curved around the tables and people in the club, heading for the fastest route to the exit. Relief set in when you made it to the door, but it opened before you could even touch it.

Three familiar people faced you, one of who had a dark grin on him.

"Hey, it's you, (Y/n), how have you been?" he said.

"Busy. See you," you turned to leave right away, but were yanked by the hood of your windbreaker jacket to a stop.

"That's a little rude, don't you think?" His name was Hiroshi, and the two girls with him were Aki and Daika. "We haven't seen you since we graduated, you still doing well in school?"

"Yes," you kept your answers short and tried to keep yourself composed, even if it meant you had to lie.

"Really? I wasn't so sure, you were always a weird one, wasn't she?" Hiroshi looked to Aki and Daika.

"Yeah, she'd show up to school then disappear for days," Aki nodded.

"Still skipping out on classes, I bet?" Daika said assertively, hands on her hips.

 _I don't want to be here_. "I wasn't… skipping…" You averted your eyes to the ground, stepping back.

"Huh? What else could you have doing?" Aki and Daika gasped in confusion.

"Hey, hey, no worries if you don't wanna say anything," Hiroshi assured, petting his hands up and walking over to you and I putting an arm over your shoulder. "We know plenty of people, if there's something you wanna get your hands on."

The three of them got much closer to you, a menacing tone in the way they laughed.

"Is there a problem here?"

Everyone rose their heads to the brunette standing politely before them.

He offered a smile to you. "You forgot to pay for your drink."

"Did I?" you blinked, actually unable to recall.

"It wasn't that much so I covered for you," he said. "Like I said before, is there a problem here?"

Hiroshi turned to Aki and Daika, and they looked over at the boy with hostility. "Tch. Nothing at all, we were just catching up with our little friend here."

"I see. Then would you mind if I asked you to sit down somewhere? Any longer just standing like this and you'll be causing the guests a disturbance," he advised.

Did he know they were harassing you? Ah-maybe harassment was too far. They were just bugging a little. Still, it surprised you he could tell.

"Whatever-We won't be staying long anyway."

The three got off of you and headed for an empty table farther away, but not before Hiroshi gave your back a firm smack, and you stumbled. At least it wasn't your ass or something.

"Later," he gave you a smirk that left you unsettled.

You didn't realize it, but that motherfucker just snuck something into your jacket, that would get you in deep, deep trouble the next morning.

"Thanks for helping me. I didn't know what to do," you said to the brunette, as grateful as you could sound. It was hard since you didn't know him, and you were really embarrassed at having to be saved by a stranger.

"No worries. I'm a detective, so I can easily pick up on things most people don't notice. What kind of detective would I be if I just let that slip by me?" he replied.

A detective? At his age? Wait, wasn't there someone like that on TV? You might've been thinking about a cartoon character instead or something.

"That's neat. I have to get going now," you gave him an awkward thumbs up before turning towards the door. "Uh, bye."

"Goodbye," he nodded. Once you left, he glanced over at the group that had just surrounded you and were gathered together, whispering. _Those people…_

It was still raining like you thought, luckily, you had your umbrella and pulled up your hood. Once you got to your train, you immediately blocked that number and sighed in relief. Still, you were feeling nervous from everything happening now that you could sit on the train and to your apartment. How did he keep finding you? How many times would you get those messages a day? Why do those guys keep bothering you even after they'd already left high school?

Tomorrow was Thursday, and you would be busy that night. But until then, you wouldn't have any plans.

Even if you had been skipping school on purpose back then, you weren't sure what else you would have done then. You aren't sure what to do now. Normal students still have school, and at your age, you would have been done with it soon had you had the courage to keep going.

You pressed your head back and closed your eyes in the near-empty train car. The rain eased your nerves a little bit. Twenty or so minutes later, you arrived at your apartment in Shibuya.

It's dark. You'd probably be coming home at around this time later too now with your new job. The thought of suddenly being up and killed never occurred to you.

_I wonder if I'm someone worth killing… Or keeping alive, I guess?_

_I don't think I would care much either way._

You hoped you'd make it to work tomorrow, considering how you surveyed the area tonight. You didn't want to let them down, and it'd been a while since you touched an instrument. You did your best to just think of what to look forward to instead of what you were afraid of, regardless of your nihilism.

Maybe that way you'd feel a bit better about being alive and those kind of inconviences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish ao3 had covers......I always liked the color brown and thought it would be fitting for akechi. I hope he isn't too ooc........


	2. File 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned and tbh you're kinda tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I miss akechi 😑😑💔  
> Oh song of the chapter. Town Called Malice.

THAT MORNING, YOU awoke with a strong craving for something sweet. You'd woken up almost at noon, which wasn't really a problem, since you had nowhere to be until night time. If it didn't interfere with your job, it wouldn't be a problem.

You hadn't bothered to change from the clothes you wore out, and just wormed out of your bed and into the kitchen in search of something sweet. The apartment was small, and lacked an air conditioner which you knew would kill you later, but with what your budget was right now and where you lived, it was the most affordable place you could find. You rubbed your eyes and dug around the empty cabinets, fully expecting something based on a vague desire, to manifest in your hands. In large amounts, you might add.

Nope. You forgot to stock up on anything useful or that didn't have to be microwaved. You groaned loudly to yourself, yawning, as you knew you'd have to go out and do some shopping like a responsible adult.

Reluctantly, you put on your windbreaker from the night before, which would also be your doom. You told yourself you'd wash it when you had the chance, since you liked the way it was two toned in (favorite/color) and gray. You tried to keep your hair out of your way by hiding it in your jacket after brushing it, and grabbed your key and your wallet. You almost forgot to bring your phone as well, but figured you might as well. But you bet it wouldn't have made a difference either way.

School was just starting up again, so it was no surprise there were pretty much only adults everywhere you went. You decided to stop by a gas station nearby, walking while looking at your phone. Your hands twitched in anticipation - surely to be ready to block an unknown number or decline a sudden phonecard. There's always been a lingering paranoia in the twitching of your fingers, even far before.

When someone grabbed you by the shoulder while you were in the junk food aisle, you whipped around right away.

"Whoa-You need to relax, (Y/n)!" Hiroshi laughed.

Ugh. Gross. He touched you. Your expression was hostile, and you wiped your face in hopes of erasing the tension in you.

"Don't touch me again," you quipped with more authority than the night before. Maybe you were turning back to your normal self, or you were getting ahead of yourself now that it was day and he wasn't with anyone. At least as far as you could see.

"Someone's angry. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed? No, don't tell me-It's that time of the month?" Hiroshi grinned as if he'd earned a laugh from an audience.

Ignoring him, you started to grab a few candies, deciding not to say anything. You'd just make it worse anyway.

"Don't just ignore me like that!" Hiroshi whined. "Anyway, that's the same jacket you were wearing last night, isn't it?"

"Huh? It is," you said, not wanting to know why he asked and hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"Really? That's convenient," he stroked his chin in a creepy way, looking to the side.

And this is where the trouble begins.

You furrowed your eyebrows, frowning at his odd behavior. "Bye." You tried walking past him.

"Wait wait wait, we're not done here, actually," he moved in front of you, blocking your path again.

So annoying.

"Have you tried checking inside your pockets?"

"My pockets," you repeated, confused. Of course you'd rested your hands in there, and felt some kind of wrapper or something but ignored it out of laziness. You didn't want to check again right then, if it would satisfy him there was no way you'd do it.

Hiroshi looked to the sides before leaning over and putting his hand on your waist, making your stomach turn in disgust.

"There's something there we're better not looking at out here in the open. How about we go outside and talk in private? Hmm?" he said in amusement.

You blinked, eyebrows furrowed. "I'll pass. I still have things to do."

"Things to do, huh? You're not in school like you said you'd be, why's that? You totally lied, you were skipping after all!" he laughed obnoxiously. "You know, I'm doing you a favor."

"I'm not doing **anything** to you. Just leave me alone," you said, holding back your tongue and trying to pry him off until he finally let go of you.

"Jeez, you're more of a bitch than I remember. By the way, where are your parents again?"

Your eyes widened when he brought up your father, and he waved something in your hands.

"Just give me the damn wallet," you murmured, balling up your fist in anxiety, and something else stirring in your chest.

"Just come with me then. I'm helping you out a lot you know, so let's go," he smirked, making his way to the exit.

That's the money you'd need to get food this month, and if you got it right, it could last longer. _Why did he have to ruin it. I never wanted to get involved in his shady plans._

You trailed behind, but had no intention of listening to him play around with you anymore.

"To be honest, I was hoping you'd take it already, but at least I can see your reaction in person now. This kind of stuff isn't easy to come-"

Your wallet was snatched from his hands, and you made a sprint outside.

"By… Fuck!"

He wanted something from you, and you wanted to be very far away. You just escaped to the direction closest to your house, although you weren't sure if you'd make it in time because fuck, did you look suspicious as hell.

You stopped running for a second to catch your breath, only to hear rapid footsteps coming your way. You turned around to find a very angry looking Hiroshi chasing after you, yelling something incoherent.

"Eek!" you squeaked, on the verge of tears, and kept running. If you went with your original plan to just go to your place, he'd be able to track you down easy. So you figured you'd go somewhere with more people and try to lose him there.

Your legs and lungs burned, it'd been a while since you did any cardio, and it didn't help you felt like you were running for your life. Maybe you were. A few passerbys looked at you strangely, and you apologized to any you bumped into.

Finally, you came running up to central Street and picked up the pace. Hiroshi was yelling profanities the whole way, and you just tried to leave his line of vision.

Even though you tried to act tough, you were about to break down. It was unfair how other people kept messing with you, no matter how hard you tried. That's why it was easier to just stay behind and watch life go on without you.

No, no, don't think about that. Hiroshi was acting too strange, just get away from him, you told yourself.

In your grand escape, you bumped into someone without meaning to, falling back on your ass.

"Agh-My bad!" you apologized, jumping up to your feet and panicking when you saw it was a police officer with his partner.

He eyed you up and down, then looked at his partner. "I think we found her."

"Found…" Ah no, what did you do?

"We received a report from a local convenience store that a young girl in gray and (f/c) just stole a wallet from a young man's hands and was headed this way," the officer crossed his arms while his partner took something out from behind him.

"Ah-" Fuck. This might as well happen. "Is that true? I sure hope you find her soon," you nodded. "Well anyways, I really need to be going-"

Without warning, you were thrown onto the ground, knocking the wind out of your chest as you tried to realize what was happening.

What-What the fuck?!

"You're not going anywhere until we get a statement. We're taking you down to the station," he said, linking your wrists together with handcuffs.

Your face burned up at gathering so much attention, and you tried to steady the fear bubbling inside you. You were alone on this, and you had to accept it. Fucking Hiroshi was nowhere to be found, and you knew the police wouldn't listen to you. You took the most logical approach, but still couldn't stifle what felt like a panic attack coming on.

A few steps away, someone picked something up that fell out of your jacket.

"Would this also happen to be yours?" said that polite voice.

You didn't have it in you to look up, keeping your head down as you were pinned to the floor. But you recognized that voice.

"Hey… Isn't that Akechi?"

"No way, the prince detective is right here?!"

"Is now a bad time to ask for a picture?"

At least he wasn't lying about being a detective, apparently? The police officer began to lift you up, and you tried to avoid eye contact. This wasn't exactly how you thought you'd see him again.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. I asked if this was yours?" he, the detective who might've been named Akechi, repeated.

You almost rolled your eyes but looked over to him. He was wearing his full uniform, a tan brown and professional with a tie and black gloves. He even had a briefcase with him that really sold the high school detective look. But the briefcase isn't what caught your attention.

It was the little plastic bag pinched between his fingers, and that peasant smile on his face.

"Absolutely not," you said, identifying it as drugs based on the white, powdery crystal contents inside.

"Really? You seemed to drop it when you were tackled. You're telling me you have no knowledge of this?" Akechi pressed politely.

Shit. Actually, that might've been what Hiroshi was referring to. You thought he was just talking weird, but the motherfucker gave you that? You were carrying around that shit this whole time? And you were the one being arrested in broad daylight for it?

"Oh dear, it appears you do know about it. Your face had a scary look just now," the high school detective told you in amusement, holding back a laugh. "Since I know you, I'll accompany you to the station. I'm sure that way they'll go easier on you." He looked at the police officers that had you in their custody. "I assume that's alright?"

"Uh, yes, that's fine," nodded the one dragging you around.

Damn. He must have a lot of power. Still, he's more of a goddamn brat than you thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I never caught your name?" he pointed at you as you were lead into a police car.

"That's funny. Now that I'm being arrested you want to know my name?" you said in that mumbley voice of yours.

"We'll need to trust each other to know what happened," he reasoned. "Might as well make it easier on you now."

_I hate everyone._

"Okay. It's (Y/n) (L/n)," you complied, eyes narrow as your lip twitched.

The brunette seemed amused by the rage in your eyes and suppressed in your tone.

"Goro Akechi. A pleasure to meet you, (L/n)-San."

"Likewise, Akechi-San."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas it's unfair I have to be the one to write what what I want. Why can't I just open a document and have it done already. The audacity.  
> Anyways I hope the shit I'm writing makes sense LMAO. Maybe they'll make more sense later I promise I have a rough idea of what I'm doing mkay dhdhhd


End file.
